SasukexSakura: nehéz szerelem
by treten
Summary: Vigyázat a történet nyugalom megzavarására alkalmas jeleneteket tartalmaz FUTA VESZÉLY! Egy SasukexfutaSaku történet...
1. Chapter 1

**Figyelem, az itt következő történet egy elmebeteg sajátságos perverz fantáziájának műve. Akik tudják milyen egy futa/futanari sztori azok tudják miröl is beszélek. FIGYELMEZTETÉS! Aki nem szereti az ilyen történeteket ne olvassa el! Több részes történet lesz... aki viszont szereti az ilyeneket örülhet, mert végre nem csak angol olvasni valót kap. Akiknek van gyomra hozzá, azoknak jó olvasást kívánok. Jah, SasukexfutaSaku történet**

Sasuke sétál Konoha utcáin… még mindig sokan ellenzik, hogy ott van, pedig a ninja háborúban hatalmas segítség volt… a mellette állók között szerepel Sakura is. Igen sok időt töltöttek együtt, míg Sasukét próbálták újra elfogadtatni a várossal több-kevesebb sikerrel. A hosszú idő alatt, amit együtt töltöttek Sakura és Sasuke összejöttek. Több közös randevújuk is volt már, de Sakura valahogy soha nem engedte be Sasukét a lakásába és Sasuke lakásába se ment még be, ami eléggé zavarja Sasukét… Végül megérkezett Sakurához aki azonnal ajtót nyitott neki, majd Sasuke belépett, magához húzta Sakurát, és megcsókolta. A csók után Sakura becsukta az ajtót, majd behúzta Sasukét a konyhába, ahol már egy szépen tálalt vacsora várt Sasukéra.

Látom kitettél magadért. – Mondta Sasuke, majd csókolta meg ismét Sakurát.

Gondoltam megmutatom mit tudok. – Mosolygott Sakura Sasukéra.

Már most tudom, hogy finom lesz, ami ilyen jól néz ki az biztosan finom, és ezek az illatok… – A látvány ami Sasuke elé tárult egy négy vagy öt csillagos étterem képét tükrözte. Sasuke szinte szégyellte magát, hogy nem ő látta ilyen szépen vendégül Sakurát, hogy nem ő tett ki ennyire magáért, ennek ellenére az eddigi rossz érzése végleg elmúlt.

Megvacsoráztak, miközben hosszasan elbeszélgettek, majd Sakura elment zuhanyozni, ezalatt pedig Sasuke körbenézett van e bármi, ami miatt nem akarta kezdetben hogy Sasuke ott töltse az éjszakát, de nem talált semmit. Mikor Sakura kijött a fürdőből hátulról hozzábújt Sasukéhoz.

Gyere megmutatom a szobám. – fogta meg Sakura Sasuke kezét, és felhúzta az egyik emeleti szobába. Belépve Sasuke egy átlagos, rendezett szobát látott, egy szép nagy ággyal az ajtótól jobbra lévő sarokban. – Gondolom nem zavar, ha együtt alszunk.

Reméltem, hogy nem fogsz nekem valami másik helyet keresni… * bár akkor biztosan megoldottam volna, hogy mégis csak együtt feküdjünk. Így ennyivel is könnyebb a dolgom * – Szorosan magához ölelte Sakurát, majd megcsókolta. A csók forró, heves, vágyaktól fűtött, és mohó volt. Tükrözte mindkettejük vágyait, és elvárásait a másik felé. A csók egészen addig tartott míg ki nem fogytak a levegőből.

A fürdő szembe, menj zuhanyozz le. Megvárlak. – ezzel Sasuke elment lezuhanyzott, majd visszatért Sakura szobájába, az ágyhoz lépett, majd Sakura fölé emelkedett és megcsókolta.

Sasuke nem várt, csókokkal halmozta el Sakurát, majd lassan nyakára tér át, amit Sakura nem sokkal később ki is feszített. Apránként Sasuke levette Sakura felsőjét, majd lágyan megsimította hasát, egy apró csókot hintett is rá, mielőtt még a melltartót is levette volna róla, mire Sakura válaszul leszaggatta Sasukéról felsőjét. Sasukénak tetszett ez a vad lépés, végig úgy gondolta, hogy győzködnie kell majd, de Sakura könnyen bele megy mindenbe. Sasuke lassan Sakura melleit kezdi csókolgatni, megízleli mellbimbóját, és kényezteti mellét, míg egyik kezével Sakura nadrágja felé nyúl. Valami furcsát érez, de nem foglalkozik vele, kigombolja a nadrágját, majd levette róla. Testét kezdte simítani, majd ismét megcsókolta, Sakura pedig magához szorította, és Sakura érintése vágyait erősítette. A lágy érintés amit érzett Sasuke, miközben hozzásimult Sakura forró testéhez, egyre inkább beindította, és megvadította. Egyre nagyobb hévvel kényeztette Sakurát. Testét simította, melleit is otthagyta és csókokkal halmozta el testét. Végül Sakurát utolsó ruhadarabjától is meg akarta szabadítani, de ekkor valami olyat érzett, amitől felpattant, és egészen az ágy széléig elment. Sasukét teljesen kirázta a hideg attól amit érzett, és ha nem Sakuráról lett volna szó, már réges régen nem lenne ott, vagy megölte volna. Sakura feltérdelt az ágyban, majd lehúzta bugyiját ekkor láthatóvá vált Sakura 23 centis merev pénisze… Ekkor Sasuke menekülni akart volna ettől a helyzettől ekkor viszont Sakura hirtelen megcsókolta, végigsimította felsőtestét, majd kigombolta Sasuke nadrágját, és ajkai közé vette Sasuke merev férfiasságát. Sasuke ekkor képtelené vált menekülni. Élvezte ahogy Sakura nyelvével körözött férfiassága körül, kicsit meg-meg harapta mire Sasuke felszisszent, közben pedig Sakura egyre többet vett szájába, végül pedig mély-torkozni kezdett. Végül Sasuke 31 centis pénisze teljesen a szájában volt Sakurának… Sasuke képtelen volt ellenállni ennek az élvezetnek, ahogy Sakura kényeztette őt, ahogy az egészet a szájába vette, ahogy ritmikusan mozgatta a fejét, ahogy nyelvével simította, és néha meg meg harapta Sasuke képtelenné vált ellenállni neki. Sasuke megfogta Sakura fejét, és segített neki fenntartani a ritmust amit elkezdett, közben pedig másik kezével egyik mellét is megfogta, hogy azt kényeztesse. Válaszként Sakura átkarolta Sasukét, hátára tette kezeit, és szinte kapaszkodni kezdett belé. Ahogy Sasuke hátára tapadt Sakura keze, tudatosult benne, hogy egy ilyen forró női testnek nem fog tudni ellenállni, akkor sem, ha minden porcikája azt mondja menekülj… végül mikor Sasuke elment, Sakura minden egyes hullámot lenyelt, majd hátra dőlt az ágyon, közben magára rántotta Sasukét, aki érkezése kor ösztön szerűen Sakura melleit kezdte kényeztetni, míg Sakura péniszét, és minden mást ami Sasukét zavart elhúzta, majd megfogta Sasuke merev férfiasságát, majd pedig magába engedte. Sasuke igen csak hamar úgy döntött, hogy most pontot tesz minden végére, és teljesen bele engedte magát, és érezte, hogy Sakura méhében van, ami kicsit megnyugtatta, ugyanakkor még most is minden porcikája a menekülés mellett volt… A kényeztetés miatt Sakura hangos nyögéseket hallatott, emellett pedig Sasuke is mélyen benne volt, és mivel Sakura mint futa nem esett át még az első alkalmon sem, így fájt is neki, és teljesen új volt számára az érzés. Hogy akkor hogy tudta úgy kényeztetni Sasukét, hogy az ott tartotta? Nem az első alkalom volt, hogy valakivel összejött, megpróbált túllépni Sasukén, de eddig senki nem ment el eddig. Sasuke élvezte hogy mennyi re szűk is Sakura, viszont hallotta mennyire fáj neki, hogy benne van, így nem kezdett mozogni, helyette kényeztette Sakurát. Felfedezte Sakura testének minden egyes pontját, csókokkal halmozta el, ahol csak volt hozzá gusztusa, és néha még meg is ízlelte, miközben kezei és ajkai is néha elidőztek Sakura melleinél. Végül amikor az őt ott tartó vágy elég nagy lett mozogni kezdett. Sakurának még mindig fájt, ugyanakkor élvezte is hogy mennyire vigyáz rá Sasuke azok után hogy megtudta mi is ő… Sasukét egyetlen dolog zavart… Sakura pénisze az ő mozgására mozogni kezdett, és az hozzá ért… Mind az érzés mind a tudat taszította őt. Nem tudott mit tenni… Sakura érintése, forró teste iránti vágy túlnőtt azon a mértéken, amit ép eszű ember meg tudna érteni. Hogy elterelje gondolatait arról egyre nagyobb hévvel mozgott, és kényeztette Sakurát, viszont ahogy ezt tette teste egyre jobban hozzásimult Sakuráéhoz, egyre jobban érezte forró, és selymes bőrét, egyre hangosabbak és élvezettel telibbek lettek Sakura nyögései… Sasuke csapdába került… minél inkább kényezteti Sakurát, hogy ne érezze ahogy természet ellenes pénisze a bőréhez ér, egyre jobban elhatalmasodik rajta a vágy, hogy folytassa, hogy gyorsítson, hogy még többet tegyen Sakurával… Végül ugyan abban a pillanatban élveztek el, ekkor pedig Sakura nem csak a méhében mutatta ki, hanem fehér nedvei péniszéből is gejzírként törtek fel… mindkettejük hasát és mellkasát beborította… Ekkor Sakura vágyakozó tekintettel nézett Saukéra aki tudta nem hogy nem azért néz így rá, hogy ő folytassa ezt, inkább helyet cserélne vele, de nem állt meg… Nem képes megtenni még érte sem…Sakura testét óvatosan csókolgatta, nem akarta, hogy az előbb kitört nedvek arcához érjenek… hosszasan folytatták ezt, közben több alkalommal is elmentek, közben pedig Sasuke egyre kontrollálhatatlanabbul kényeztette Sakurát. Végül Sasuke valami különös ízt érzett szájában, nem volt körül írható számára, viszont teste forróbb lett tőle. Elméjén már réges rég lila köd lett úrrá, most pedig vadul kezdte nyalogatni Sakura testét. Sakura eddig hallatott kissé keserves nyögései vidámakká váltak. Sasuke felnyalta róla a nedveket melyek péniszéből törtek ki. Végül ismét elmentek.

Kérsz még abból ami annyira ízlett?

Ihgen… – mondta teljesen elborult fejjel.

Akkor feküdj le, majd én adok belőle. – Sasuke Sakura mellé feküdt majd Sakura merev péniszét Sasuke arca elé tartotta amin még voltak nedvek… – Gyerünk, hiszen annyira tetszett korábban.

Sasuke nyaldosni kezdte Sakura merev péniszét, majd mikor megérezte az előző ízt szájába vette Sakura péniszét aki hangos nyögésben tört ki. Még mindig nem tért magához, és nem is tudatosult benne mit is művel. Miközben Sasuke szájában tartotta Sakura merev péniszét, és nyaldosta, Sakura valóságos örömmámorban úszott, hogy az általa szeretett férfi mit is tesz meg érte… Sasuke lassan szívogatni is kezdte Sakura péniszét aki ezt még inkább élvezte, ugyanakkor nem volt neki elég… megfogta Sasuke fejét és egy kicsit lentebb nyomta, amit Sasuke hagyott… mást nem is tudott volna tenni, hiszen még mindig nem volt magánál. Sakura már a mennyekben érezte magát, és ahogy érezte, hogy lassan elmegy elengedte Sasuke fejét, hiszen egyetlen dolog vette rá, hogy ezt megtegye neki, had kapja meg amit megérdemelt. Sasuke ismét csak a makkor kényeztette, majd Sakura elélvezett, és Sasuke szájában landolt minden… Sasuke megvárt mindent, ízlelte Sakura spermájának leírhatatlan, de számára ízletes, vadító ízét. Sakura teljesen kifáradva feküdt Sasuke mellé, aki ez után apránként lenyelte nedveit, bár ez percekig tartott neki, mivel ki akarta élvezni. Ezt követően lefeküdt Sakura mellé. Aki ezt követően apránként elkezdte lenyalogatni róla saját nedveit, majd lassan elért Sasuke még mindig merev péniszéig, amit ismét ajkai közé vett. Lassan nyaldosni kezdte, majd harapdálta. Ezt követően ugyan azt az az élvezetet kezdte érezni mint korábban. Sasuke még mindig nem volt magánál teste pedig még forróbb volt… az élvezet lila köde és a halvány tudat, hogy amit onnan kap számára „jó" túl erős volt neki… ezt követően ő is harapdálni kezdte Sakura péniszét, ahogy ő is ezt tette az övével. Ahogy Sakura nyaldosta Sasuke is azt tette, ahogy Sakura szívogatta Sasuke is az tette, ahogy Sakura mély torkozni kezdett Sasuke is megtette. Sakura nem csupán a mennyekben volt… megmondhatta hogyan is kényeztessék őt. Végül Sakura bal kezével Sasuke golyóit is masszírozni kezdte, mire Sasuke is ugyan ezt tett az övéivel… végül Sakura nem bírta tovább, fel emelkedett, Sasuke felé fordult úgy, hogy még a szájában lehessen a pénisze, és hagyta ad kényeztesse. Sasuke hosszú ideig csak nyaldosta Sakura merev péniszét, majd harapdálni kezdte… kicsivel később ismét mély torkozott, közben pedig egyik kezével átkarolta Sakurát, míg a másikkal Sakura melleivel kezdett játszani. Végül Sakura ismételten elment, Sasuke szájába engedve mindent, aki az előzőhöz hasonlóan szépen lassan, apránként nyelte le, közben pedig Sakura ismét Sasuke pénisze felé fordult, ha már ennyit kapott, nem hagyja ki Sasukét, főleg hogy ennyire boldoggá tette őt. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy elfogadja… A szájába vette Sasuke merev férfiasságát, és lágyan körözni kezdett a nyelvével a makk körül, néha pedig ráharapott, miközben Sasuke élvezte mialatt még mindig apránként nyelte le Sakura spermáját. Végül Sasuke is elment mire Sakura boldogan feküdt rá Sasuke mellkasára. Mindketten teljesen elfáradtak Sasuke pedig még akkor sem tudta mi van körülötte, mikor elaludt… Órákig aludtak, végül Sasuke ébredt fel. Mellette Sakura feküdt, teljesen kifulladva… nem emlékezett az egész estére így úgy gondolta, hogy azt tette amit tervezet… addig dugta Sakurát, míg az teljesen ki nem merült, vagy talán a kimerültségtől be nem aludt… azt furcsállta, hogy tiszták… talán volt zuhanyozni, és letisztította Sakurát is, hogy hozzá simulhasson… végül Sasuke elment zuhanyozni, és próbált rájönni miért is homályosak… nem jött rá, így felöltözött és elment, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét… végig azon gondolkodott mit is csináljon most. Szereti Sakurát, de amit most megtudott róla… taszította. Végül úgy döntött ott hagyja… egy ideig azon is gondolkozott, hogy vissza menjen e egyáltalán, de nem tudott olyan kegyetlen lenni vele, hogy ne mondja a szemébe… miden egyes lépése nehéz volt. Mikor belépett a házba meghallotta, hogy Sakura sír, ezért felkészült mindenre. Lassan ment fel a lépcsőn, és haladt a szoba felé. Benézett… Sakura már több mint egy órája sírhatott… valószínűleg úgy hitte, hogy Sasuke úgy hagyta el őt, hogy vissza se ment, üzenetet sem hagyott, csak elment… történt vele már ilyen, de ez sokkal jobban fájt neki… Sasukét mindenkinél jobban szerette, és ő képes volt megtenni érte azt amit más nem… képes volt lefeküdni vele, sőt még le is szopta… de talán csak azért hogy megszabaduljon tőle… Sakura hirtelen érezte, hogy valaki hátulról átkarolta… Sasuke volt az. Nem bírta nézni ahogy Sakura zokog, és mikor Sakura felé fordult megcsókolta.

Eléggé zavar ez a dolog, viszont ha pár kisebb szabályt be tudsz tartani akkor szerintem nem lesz gondunk… – mondta nehézkesen Sasuke.

Bármiben benne vagyok! – mondta boldogan és átkarolta Sasukét, és szorosan hozzá simult.

Ezt követően vívtak pár igen forró csókcsatát, majd Sasuke felállította a szabályait… közben Sakura rádöbbent, hogy Sasuke nem emlékszik az egész estére, de inkább nem mondta el neki a végét, mert abban a pillanatban távozott volna… inkább elfogadta, és örült annak, hogy Sasukéval lehet, és hogy láthatóan szereti őt…


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke és Sakura hosszú ideig voltak együtt, rengeteg éjszakát töltöttek együtt... Sasukét látszólag már nem zavarta Sakura pénisze, bár ezt csupán onnan vette Sakura, hogy mikor szexelnek nem foglalkozik vele... Igazság szerint Sasukét csak akkor nem zavarta, mikor éppen mélyen Sakura méhében volt... Ugyanakkor hozzásimulni Sakura testéhez Sasuke számára remek érzés volt... érezni hogy a lány akit szeret, kívánja azt, amit ő tesz vele...Egyetlen dologgal volt baja igazén Sasukénak... Hogy Sakura pénisze reggelente állt... Mivel nem kapta meg amit akart, így nem is meglepő... Egyik reggel Sasuke fejében olyan gondolat futott végig melyet sosem gondolt volna, hogy eljön... Sakura mélyen aludt Sasuke pedig teljes erejével a gondolat ellen küzdött... Ha megtenné veszítene mint férfi, amit nem engedhet meg magának... A szigorú elvhű Sasukéban olyan gondolat fogalmazódott meg, melynek egész élete során ellent mondott, mely ellen annyiszor fellépett, bár sose gondolta volna, hogy egy nő esetében is meg kell tenni, főleg egy olyan nő esetében melyet tiszta szívből szeret... végül Sakura felébredt, Sasuke pedig megnyugodott, mivel a felállított szabályok ellen van, így biztos nem kéri majd, ennek ellenére Sakura mintha megérezte volna Sasuke megingását rákérdezett...

Sasuke, mi lenne ha most az egyszer... – látszott rajta nem tudja megfogalmazni mit akar, de látszott rajta...

Nem Sakura, nem véletlenül állítottam fel a szabályokat.

Kérlek Sasuke... most az egyszer... bármit megteszek neked cserébe...

A nem nem is marad! – Sakura lágyan simított végig Sasuke testén majd férfiasságát kezdte simogatni.

Bármit megteszek! Bár hányszor! – ekkor Sasuke felkelt, hogy elmegy de valahogy megcsúszott, és Sakura péniszével nézett farkasszemet, melyen ott volt még a tegnap esti elélvezésekből maradt sperma. Pontosabban az egész péniszén végigfolyt már, mintha csak egy máz vonná be azt... Sasukét a hideg rázta, de mégis... hívogatta őt. – Kérlek Sasuke... – mondta Sakura miközben lágyan húzta végig kezét Sasuke testén, miközben Sasuke még mindig hozzásimult egy kicsit Sakurához, így érezhette lágy bőrét az övéhez simulni, és azt is mennyire forró... mikor felnézett Sakura szemeibe azok a smaragd zöld szemek kérlelően csillogtak...

Sasuke megbukott... megtette azt amit úgy gondolt soha sem fog... Odahajolt Sakura 23 centis merev péniszéhez, majd az aljától a tetejéig végignyalta, miközben egy számára zavaróan tetsző ízt érzett meg a szájában... nem vallotta be, de tetszett neki... nem tudott mit kezdeni ezzel az érzéssel... végül elkezdte apránként körbenyalogatni az egészet... szépen apránként csinálta, végül ahogy végzett lassan csak a makkot nyalogatta... Sakura boldog nyögésekben tört ki... ugyanakkor arcára volt írva, hogy ennyi neki nem elég... Sasuke szájába vette Sakura makkját, majd folytatta annak nyalogatását... tettszett mindkettejüknek az érzés, amitől Sasukét a hideg kirázta... Végül utat engedett ennek az érzésnek, és lassan ritmikusan mozgatni kezdte a fejét fel le. Sakura hangos nyögésekbe kezdett, miközben Sasuke továbbra is nyalogatta péniszét... Eszébe jutott mennyire tetszik neki, mikor Sakura harapdálja a péniszét, így óvatosan ő is megtette ezt Sakuráéval. Nyalogatta, szívogatta, harapdálta... várta hogy végre elmenjen... nem kellett túl sokáig várnia, Sakura hangos nyögés kíséretében feltöltötte Sasuke száját spermájával. Sasuke apránként nyelte le, hosszasan ízlelve azt, akár csak azon az éjszakán melyre még most sem emlékezett. Miután mindent lenyelt folytatta Sakura péniszének nyalogatását, mire Sakura megfogta a fejét, és lenyomta Sasuke torkán az egészet... először fájt neki de bele gondolt Sakurának milyen érzés lehet, így óvatosan ritmikus mozgás közben próbálta megismételni, miközben egyre többet harapdálta , és szívogatta Sakura péniszét, miközben várta az „ajándékot"... hamar meg is kapta, és az egészet a szájában tartotta, majd felemelkedve apránként nyelte le, majd meglátta, hogy maradt Sakura péniszén amit gyorsan körbenyalogatott, hogy semmi se vesszen kárba.

Csak nem tetszett? – kuncogott Sakura.

Dehogy, csak ha már teljesen ellent mondok magamnak akkor csináljam is jól... – mondta bizonytalanul.

Én is szeretlek. – mondta kuncogva Sakura, majd szájába vette Sasuke péniszét, és harapdálni kezdte a makkját, melytől Sasuke felszisszent, de élvezte. Ezt követően lágyan körözött nyelvével a harapdált terület körül, majd lassanként egyre többet engedett a szájába, apró szakaszonként pedig megismételte az első folyamatot. Végül mire a torkában volt Sasuke teljes pénisze Sasuke el is ment. Lenyelt minden hullámot, majd feljött és Sasukéra mosolygott. – Remélem jegyzeteltél. – mondta miközben kezébe vette Sasuke még mindig merev péniszét.

Mégis minek? – ekkor Sakura durván húzogatni kezdte a bőrt...

Láttam rajtad mennyire tetszik ahogy szopsz, ne tagadd... te mondtad, ha csinálsz valamit csináld is jól. – ezzel ismét a szájába vette Sasuke péniszét, és hosszasan kényeztetni kezdte nyelével, néha megharapdálva... Sasuke végül elment, majd Sakura kiterült mellette, erre felkelt, és teljesen merev férfiasságát mélyen beengedte Sakura méhébe.

Sasuke vadul kezdett mozogni, mire Sakura örömtelien nyögött fel. Imádta ezt az érzést... Sasuke már-már tébolyultan mozgott benne, férfiasságát teljesen kihúzva majd teljesen beleengedve. Azután hogy az előző este mennyire vadak voltak már nem is meglepő, hogy ilyen... lassanként Sasuke elkezdte csókolgatni Sakura nyakát, majd melleit is, később megízlelte mellbimbóit is. Hosszasan mozgott Sakurában miközben ő kezeit Sasuke hátára tette, majd lassan az ujjait az élvezet hatására belemélyesztette Sasuke bőrébe, de ő ezzel mit sem törődött. Végül egyszerre mentek el, ezt követően pedig Sasuke és Sakura teste is tele lett Sakura spermájával... Sasuke képtelen volt visszafogni magát, és elkezdte lenyalni Sakura testéről nedveit... Sakura tetszését ismét egy öröm teli nyögéssel jelezte. Sasuke teljesen feladta... Végignyalta Sakura testét mindenhol ahol csak volt rajta egy cseppnyi sperma is mire Sakura teste úgy válaszolt, hogy egy újabb adagot engedett kettejük közé. Sasuke folytatta vad mozgását, miközben a számára annyira tetsző ízt folyamatosan nyalta le Sakura testéről...

Hah kéhred mindhen cshepp a tihéd lehsz.. – mondta Sakura hatalmas élvezetek közepette. Sasuke fel sem fogta miről van szó, csak nyalogatta Sakura testét. És mozgott tovább. – Midhen a tihéd amith cshak kéhrsz. – Sasuke nem válaszolt csupán folytatta... nem tudni hány órán át csinálták ezt, végül Sasuke kihúzta Sakurából még mindig merev péniszét, majd lefeküdt mellé. Valószínűleg Sakura nedveinek ízétől volt még mindig merev. Sakura egyik ujjával elkezdte összegyűjteni Sasuke testéről a saját nedveit, majd Sasuke szájába adta... Sasuke megérezte az ízt, ami miatt még mindig merev, pénisze pedig pulzálni kezdett, mire Sakura csak felnevetett. – Le sem tagadhatod, hogy szereted. – mosolygott Sasukéra.

De én nem... – ekkor megérezte Sakura ajkait férfiasságán, majd ahogy Sakura nyelve lassan körözni kezd, de hirtelen abba maradt... Sakura ráfeküdt Sasukéra, úgy hogy melleivel végig tudja tisztítani Sasuke testét, majd azokat Sasuke arcába tudja nyomni...

Meg is tette. Lassan ért el Sasuke arcához, majd Sasuke hirtelen vadul kezdte el lenyalogatni Sakura melleiről Sakura spermáját... Sakura örömtelien nevetett fel... örült annak hogy szerelme már-már megszállottja spermája ízének. Ahogy Sasuke végzett Sakura megfordult, és ajkai közé vette férfiasságát, Sasuke pedig nyaldosni kezdte Sakura péniszét. Sakura felnyögött, ahogy megérezte Sasuke nyelvét péniszén, majd ismét ajkai közé zárta Sasuke péniszét... szinte versenyezni kezdtem melyikük megy el hamarabb... Végül Sakura ment el hamarabb, de ahogy Sasuke megérezte Sakura spermájának ízét elment, hiszen eddig is a határait feszegette már. Sasuke minden cseppet a szájába engedte, míg Sakura az arcára engedte. Sasuke apránként lenyelt mindent míg Sakura mellé feküdt. Sasuke nem értette... elsőre...

Ez is finom, nem kóstolod meg? – erre Sasuke egyik ujját végig húzta Sakura arcán, majd Sakura szájához tette, aki elkezdte róla lenyalni.

Nekem valami egészen más kel.

Mindegy mi, vagy mikor kell, csak vedd el nyugodtan. – mondta Sakura, ekkor pedig Sasuke apránként csókolgatni kezdte Sakura nyakát, majd lassan melleire tért, később folytatta útját lefelé, Sakura péniszéig.

Sakura felnevetett, hiszen ez az volt, amire ő vágyott... Sasuke lassan kezdte nyaldosni Sakura péniszét, ami akkor még csak 13 centi volt, de ahogy megérezte Sasuke nyelvét, merevedni kezdett. Végül Sasuke 19 centis pénisz makkját vette a szájába, de ahogy harapdálni és nyalogatni kezdte hamar ismét 23 centis lett. Sakura azt hitte, hogy ma már nem lesz merev erre Sasuke csak megnyalta és merevedni kezdett... Sasuke kezdetben csak nyaldosta, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla még mindig olyan finom e mint volt, majd lassan elkezdte harapdálni, is végül pedig elkezdett haladni a mély-torok felé is. Sakura beletúrt Sasuke hajába, mire ő még gyorsabban nyalogatta, jobban mozgatta a fejét, és az egész péniszét a szájába vette. Legalább íz percen át folyamatosan kényeztette Sakurát, mire ő elment... Sasuke lassan lenyelt mindent, kiszívott mindent ami Sakurában maradt, majd felegyenesedett, megfordította Sakurát, majd combjainál felhúzta, és bele engedte merev férfiasságát, mélyen Sakura méhébe... kutya pózt kényszerített ki. Sakura hihetetlen öröm mámorban úszott abban a pillanatban... Mélyen benne volt Sasuke merev férfiassága, korábban pedig gondoskodott róla, hogy egy cseppnyi spermája se maradjon... Sasuke vadul kezdett mozogni, miközben megfogta Sakura csípőjét, így biztosítva magának a mozgási sebességet, és hogy mindig ugyan oda nyomja vissza férfiasságát. Vad mozgása közben hallgatta Sakura élvezettel teli nyögéseit... nem tudta meddig is dugta Sakurát, mikor égül abba hagyta, és amint kihúzta belőle merev férfiasságát, átfordította hogy nyugodtan feküdjön, és megcsókolta, Sakura elaludt a kimerültségtől. Sasuke lement hogy vigyen fel enni, majd zuhanyzott egyet, és lefeküdt Sakura mellé, és szorosan magához ölelte. Ő is kimerült, így elaludt...


	3. Chapter 3

Pár hét telt el azóta hogy Sasuke első alkalommal szopta le Sakurát... Nagy pillanat volt ez kettejük kapcsolatában... végül Sakura beköltözött Sasuke házába, viszont egy küldetés miatt olyan későn ért haza, hogy Sasuke az edzése miatt már aludt... Csak rámosolygott, lezuhanyzott, majd meztelenül feküdt be, meztelen párja mellé... Mikor Sasuke felkelt két dolgot látott, és mindkettőnek örült. Az első az volt, hogy Sakura mellette fekszik, a második pedig hogy teljesen merev volt... Lement Sakura merev péniszéig, majd apránként nyaldosni kezdte, mire Sakura felébredt de csak helyeslően felnyögött. Sasuke hosszasan csak nyalogatta majd ajkai közé vette mire Sakura a fejére tette a kezét, és lenyomta Sasuke fejét, és a torkába engedte az egészet... Sasukénak ez sem volt ellenére... könnyűszerrel mély-torkozni kezdett, amit az elmúlt hetekben könnyen megtanult. Sakura örömteli nyögései, hihetetlen mámorral töltötték el Sasukét. Nem csupán hallani akarta... nem csupán kiváltani akarta ezeket... Fürdőzni bennük, és szopni szakurát... igen, örömmel megteszi... a régi Sasuke már ég megölte volna őt majd pedig önmagát is hogy ide jutott... Sasuke vadul mozgatni kezdte a fejét, közben harapdálta, és nyaldosta Sakura péniszét. Sakura Csak élvezte amit kap... ahogy Sasuke harapdálta a péniszét... ahogy nyalogatta, ahogy a fejét mozgatta... Imádta őt. Végül Sakura elment, Sasuke pedig mindent a szájába kapott, pont ahogy szereti. Lassan, apránként nyelt le mindent miközben egy pillanatra sem engedte ki Sakura péniszét ajkai szorításából. Ahogy minden a szájában volt apránként nyelt le mindent néha néha megnyalva Sakura péniszét. Ahogy mindent lenyelt hosszasan nyaldosni kezdte ismét Sakura péniszét, és a fejét is mozgatni kezdte. Harapdálta is már, majd pedig a mély torok sem maradhatott el. Sakura érezte hogy lassan elmegy ezért felrántotta Sasuke fejét, aki ismételten mindent a szájába kapott. Ez alkalommal Sakura spermájával teli szájjal indult meg, ajkait Sakura egyik mellére tette, majd lassan kiengedte a szájából, miközben a másik felé tartott. Ezt követően ismét lement egy adagért... Ahogy szájába vette Sakura péniszét szemei felcsillantak, amit Sakura észrevett, és nevetni kezdett, majd létrehozott egy klónt aki Sasuke mellé térdelt. Elsőnek felváltva kezdte őket szopni, majd végül az igazi Sakura péniszét vette szájába, a klónét pedig a kezébe vette, és elkezdte huzigálni rajta a bőrt... a klón úgy állt, hogyha elmegy minden Sakura testére megy, aminek Sasuke külön örült... Hihetetlen élvezettel szopta Sakura péniszét, miközben azt egyik kezében tartotta... A klón háromszor ment el mielőtt Sakura ismét feltöltötte volna spermájával Sasuke száját. Ez követően ezt lassan kezdte lenyelni, körbenyalogatta mind az igazi, mind a klón Sakura péniszét, majd mikor a klón eltűnt Sasuke elkezdte végignyalni Sakura testét... Minden csepp spermát lenyalt Sakura testéről, majd merev péniszét teljesen bele engedte Sakura méhébe... vad mozgásba kezdett szokásához híven, miközben Sakura melleit nyaldosta, szívogatta, csókolgatta. Mikor Sakura elélvezett, és Sasuke megállt, hogy lenyalja Sakuráról a rákerült spermát hirtelen egy kellemetlen érzésre lett figyelmes... hamar rájött mi az mikor Sakura kezének érintését érezte a háta mögül... Sakura egy másik klónt is idézett aminek a pénisze most mélyen Sasukéban van... Azonnal egy ütéssel eltüntette a klónt, majd dühösen az ágyhoz nyomta Sakurát, majd megjelent szemében a sharingan is...

S-sajnálom, a n-nagy h-hévben e-elfelejtetettem... – mondta rémülten Sakura... na igen, egy másik szabály... Sakura nem engedheti péniszét Sasuke végbelébe... egyszerűbben, és gusztusosabban Sakura nem dughatja meg Sasukét... Ennek ellenére most éppen ebbe kezdett bele. Sasuke dühöngő tekintettel hagyta ott Sakurát...

* Mégis hogy merte?! – dühöngött Sasuke magában. A zuhanyzóban alaposan lezuhanyzott, majd ruha, és teleport ki...Gyors röptében elvállalt egy küldetést, majd azt még aznap befejezte. Egy szökött ninja által vezetett bandita tábort kellett megsemmisítenie, amivel igen könnyedén végzet... – * Mégis hogy gondolta?! Azt hitte hogy hagyom neki? Világosan megmondtam hogy SOHA! És ő mégis... – végig ezen „gondolkozott" míg harcolt... Mikor visszaért leadta a küldetést, mikor hazaért Sakurát nem látta sehol, csak bement a konyhában ahol még meleg volt a kaja, megette, majd felment az emeletre zuhanyozni, majd a saját szobájába... ott sem volt senki... igazság szerint örült neki. Másnap felkelt senki... mikor visszaért a napi küldetésről senki... és ez napokig így ment... Végül beugrott a Harunó házba, ahol rögtön Sakura fogadta őt... Sasuke szemeiben azonnal ott olt a harag, majd elkapta Sakura kezét és haza teleportált... Sakura orrát ekkor megcsapta valami...

Te ittál? – de nem kapott választ helyette csupán csókot kapott, Sakura próbált küzdeni de nem ment neki, erőtlenné vált Sasukéval szemben...

Nem kapott választ... Sasuke ledöntötte Sakurát az ágyra, majd lágy csókokat hintett nyakára, miközben elkezdte róla leszaggatni a ruháit... Sakura nem tudott mit tenni, teljesen átadta magát Sasukénak... Óvatosan, félve kezdte el levetkőztetni Sasukét... Lágyan érintette meg Sasuke testét... eközben Sasuke elkezdte nyaldosni Sakura mellbimbóit, majd szívogatni is... Lassan Sakurát a nadrágjától is megszabadította... közben megidézett egy klónt akinek a péniszét Sakura szájába akarta nyomni, de ahogy a klón megjelent Sakura azonnal a szájába vette Sasuke klónjának péniszét... eközben Sasuke bal kezét Sakura bal mellére tette, miközben a jobbal Sakura péniszén kezdte el fel le huzigálni a bőrt. Sakura abban a pillanatban a mennyekben érezte magát... Nem sokkal később Sasuke lassan elindult lefelé, majd elkezdte végignyalni Sakura péniszét... Sakura csak örömtelien felnyögött, majd folytatta Sasuke klónjának szopását... Sasuke lassan szájába is vette, majd pedig lassan harapdálta miközben nyelvével lágyan simította vagy a makkot, vagy a harapások helyét... Nem kellett sok, ahhoz hogy Sakura elmenjen, és feltöltse Sasuke száját spermájával, de még kicsivel előtte idézett klónokat... Sasuke megfogta két klón péniszét, és mindkettőn vadul húzogatni kezdte a bőrt, majd kicsit megnyalta a makkokat, hogy egyszerűbb legyen... Ahogy Sakura elment, feltöltötte Sasuke száját spermájával, a két klón is elment, és beterítették Sakura testét a saját spermájával, miközben Sasuke klónja is elment... Hosszú ideig folytatták ebben a felállásban, végül Sasuke klónja eltűnt, Sakura nyögései pedig ezzel egy időben betöltötték a szobát... Sasuke mély-torkozásba kezdett miközben Sakura klónjai melyeknek pénisze a kezében voltak elmentek, és eltűntek, ekkor két másik klón adta Sasuke kezébe péniszüket, hogy had folytassa... folytatta is... A klónok megannyi alkalommal mentek el, miközben Sasuke folyamatosan érezhette szájában Sakura spermájának ízét, és ez számára éppen elég volt... A két klón ismét eltűnt, és újabb kettő állt ott... Sasuke nem tudta hány klón is lehet ott, de mindnek örült... Sakura teste már fehér lepelben burkolózott, miközben testéből a sperma már kifogyott... Sasuke megvárta míg a két klón eltűnik, addig pedig ugyan úgy nyaldosta, harapdálta Sakura péniszét, mint addig... ahogy a két klón eltűnt Sasuke végignyalta apránként Sakura testét... minden csepp spermát lenyalt róla... Hosszú percekig tartott ez a folyamat, de mindketten élvezték... Túlzottan is... Sakura karjai felfelé tartotta, melyekről éppen a spermát nyalta le, mikor ugyan azt a fájdalmat érezte mikor ott hagyta Sakurát, de most két dolog teljesen más volt... A klónok elfogytak, és Sasuke éppen Sakura spermáját nyalt le testéről... Sasuke képtelen volt gondolkodni... érezte ahogy Sakura lassan mozogni kezd, majd megidézett egy klónt, aki Sasuke szájába tette péniszét, amit azonnal nyaldosni kezdett. Sakura örömtelien nyögni kezdett hiszen Sasuke szűk volt, és remélni sem mert, hogy ez megtörténik... de most megtörtént... Sasuke nyugodt szívvel nyalogatta, és harapdálta Sakura klónjának péniszét... Mindenki azt gondolta hogy ez lehetetlen DE ennek ellenére Sasuke hagyta hogy Sakura mozogjon benne... Nem kellett sok, hogy Sakura klónja elmenjen, és feltöltse Sasuke száját spermájával, Sakura lassan péniszével ütögetni kezdte Sasuke prosztatáját... ettől sem kezdte el élvezni... azonnal... Már hosszú ideje Sasukéban volt, mikor élvezni kezdte... apránként ringatni kezdte a csípőjét... nagyobb hévvel nyaldosta Sakura klónjának péniszét... Ahogy mozogni kezdett minden megváltozott... Sakura idézett két klónt, hogy szórakoztassák Sasukét, mire ő is idézett egyet. az egyik klónt a hátára fektette majd ráült a péniszéra, hogy mélyen bele csússzon, a máiknak a péniszét pedig a szájába vette... ahogy Sakura megpillantotta a klónokat felnevetett örömében, majd egy klónt idézett még, amelyik az ő pénisze mellé beengedte a klónét is... ez az akció Sasukénak is tettszett, akkora hogy ismét elment... Hosszú ideg folytatták ezt, majd ahogy Sakura azon klónja melyet Sasuke szopott utoljára ment el, majd eltűnt Sasuke szája tele volt spermával, majd megcsókolta Sakurát, aki szájába rengeteg átfolyt... Sasuke apránként csókokkal követelte vissza, és szerencséjére Sakura nem nyelte le... megvárta míg mindent vissza nem követel... Sakura hirtelen felnevetett mikor már nem volt szájában a saját nedve...

Ha annyira kell még a klónoknál van egy pénisz, ami telis tele van... – Sasuke oda nézett a klónokra, de csak az ő klónjával nem foglalkozott senki, így Sakura nyakát kezdte el csókolgatni. Sakura kuncogott egy kicsit, majd nyögni kezdett, a csókoktól... végül Sasuke valami kellemes melegséget érzett magában... Sakura klónja elélvezett, majd ahogy Sasukéba engedett mindent el is tűnt... ahogy a három másik klón is... Sasuke Sakura mellé feküdt, majd pedig Sakura egy újabb klónt idézett, ami lenyalta róluk Sasuke nedveit, Sakura pedig ajkai közé vette Sasuke makkját, és lassan nyaldosni kezdte... Sasuke fáradt nyögésbe kezdett, Sakura pedig mély-torkozni... Sasukénak most nem kellett sok hogy elmenjen, de annyit lőtt, hogy Sakura nem volt képes lenyelni, így utána nyalhatta le az arcáról, a melléről, és Sasuke csípőjéről... ahogy végzett eltűnt az utolsó klón is, majd „meggyógyította" Sasukét. – Remélem máskor is leszel részeg. – mondta boldogan majd Sasuke mellkasára feküdt...

Hamar elnyomta őket az álom... mikor Sasuke felkelt örült, hogy ott látta maga mellett Sakurát... megnyugodott, hogy semmi ostobaságot nem csinált... kezdetben ezt gondolta. Mikor körbenézett azt is látta, hogy ő is, és Sakura is teljesen merev... kezdetben vonakodott, de végül döntött... viszont mielőtt bármit tehetett volna megcsörrent az óra... 10:37... nem igazán foglalkozott vele, csak lecsapta, nehogy felkeltse Sakurát. Várt pár percet, hogy biztos legyen abban, hogy még alszik. Mikor biztos lett, apránként csókolt végig Sakura testén, majd péniszéhez elérve végig nyalta... nem volt az a kellemes íze, mint mikor marad rajta egy kis sperma, amit lenyalogathatna róla, de annyira nem zavarta... majd most kap. Ahogy nyalogatta Sakura péniszét lassan beugrott neki az előző este... nem akart hinni az emlékeinek... az még inkább nem tetszett neki, ahogy bebizonyíthatja magának, hogy az történt... előtte viszont be akarta fejezni amit elkezdett. Hosszasan nyaldosta, majd a makkor vette ajkai közé, amit szívogatni, és gyengéden harapdálni kezdett... Sakura erre ébredt fel, végig húzta lassan kezét Sasuke hátán, majd Sakura is szájába vette Sasuke péniszét... Hosszasan nyaldosták, és harapdálták egymás péniszét... ismételten azon versenyeztek ki megy el hamarabb... Sakura ment el hamarabb Sasuke pedig csupán akkor mikor megérezte ahogy Száját teljesen feltöltötte Sakura spermája. Sasuke apránként nyelte le, majd folytatta előző tevékenységét, Sakura viszont felnyögött... ő már azt hitte más jön... bár nem volt ellenére. Hosszasan folytatták ezt... legalább másfél órán át. Ennyi idő kellett míg valahogy lenyelte hogy mit kell tennie...a hideg rázta ahogy lassan felemelkedett, oda ment, majd lassan magába engedte Sakura péniszét... akkor még inkább, mikor ez tettszett neki... egyre jobban gyűlölte magát azért mert tettszett neki... apránként próbálta lenyelni, hogy tetszik neki... mikor képes volt elfogadni, hogy tetszik neki, mozogni kezdett... ismét valami hatalmas dolgot tett meg... Sakura boldogan mosolygott Sasukéra, aki ezt követően kezeit Sakura melleire tette, és gyorsítani kezdett... Sakura egyik kezét Sasuke csípőjére tette, míg másikat Sasuke péniszére tapasztotta, majd lassan mozgatni kezdte, így húzogatva a bőrt... Sasuke erősebben markolta Sakura melleit, és gyorsítani kezdett. Érezte ahogy lüktet benne Sakura pénisze, és tettszett neki. Sakura kicsit felemelkedett, és megcsókolta Sasukét, majd megdöntötte őt, így övé lett a mozgás szabadsága. Ki-be mozgott Sasukéból, akinek ez még jobban tettszett... még el is élvezett, mire Sakura idézett egy klónt ami lenyalta róluk Sasuke nedveit, de közben Sasuke szájába vette a klón péniszét is. Ahogy Sakura meglátta, hogy Sasuke milyen hévvel, és mennyire vágyakkal telve vette szájába klónjának péniszét, azonnal elélvezett, ezzel feltöltve Sasukét... Sasukénak tettszett ahogy Sakura forró spermája feltölti... Sakura ki akart jönni belőle, ekkor viszont Sasuke összefonta lábait Sakura háta mögött, és magába rántotta.

Sasuke mond ki... mond ki...

Folytasd... mutasd meg milyen ha a nő akit szeretek teljesen magáévá tesz...

És mégis hogyan tegyem meg?

Maradj bennem és mozgasd azt a lüktető péniszed.

Oh csak nem elfogadod, hogy milyen jó, ha van benned egy?

Csak a tiéd, senki másé nem...

Tettszik ez a gondolat menet. – mondta kuncogva majd ismét mozogni kezdett, miközben lehajolt egy csókért, mely forró, heves, és mohó csókcsatába fajult, persze mindkettejük szerencséjére. Ahogy Sakura abbahagyta a csókot klónja szinte bele nyomta Sasuke szájába a péniszét, aminek természetesen Sasuke csak örült... nem kell vele neki bajlódnia...

Sakura imádta azt ahogyan mozoghat Sasukéban, ezzel egy álma teljesült be. Sasuke nem tudta hova tenni ezt az élvezetet... ugyanakkor ha megpillantotta Sakura arcát minden kételye szerte foszlott, és folytatott mindent. Nem mondta meg neki, de Sakura számára az sem volt hátrány ahogyan csinálta... ahogy péniszét teljesen belenyomta Sasukéba, és kihúzta belőle, miközben a szájában tarthatta Sakura péniszét, hogy nyaldossa, harapdálja, mély-torkozza, és érezze Sakura spermájának ízét... Sakura egyre gyorsabban kezdett mozogni, mire Sasuke is válaszolt... Így kezdte el ringatni csípőjét. Sakura élvezte, de nem volt neki elég. Kicsúszott belőle, majd megfordította Sasukét, végül felhúzta csípőjét, és úgy engedte bele a péniszét... Sasukénak tettszett, ahogy Sakura pénisze kutya pózban mozog ki be. Sakura klónja ekkor Sasuke alá ment, és elkezdte nyaldosni Sasuke péniszét, várva a spermájára, miközben természetesen Sasuke folytatta a klón szopását. Sakura ennek nagyon is örült, és még gyorsabb tempót diktált. Végül Sakura többször feltöltötte Sasukét, és klónja is többször Sasuke szájába élvezett, mire eltűnt. Ekkor Sakura hátradőlt... éppen eléggé kifáradt már, ekkor pedig megérezte magában Sasuke merev péniszét. Sakura fáradtan de vágyakkal telve nyögött fel. Sasuke ugyan úgy kezdett mozogni Sakurában mint Sakura tette azt benne. Miközben Sasuke vadul mozgott, hirtelen ismételte Sakura merev péniszét érezte magában... egy klón. Sasuke gyorsabb mozgásba kezdett, minek hatására Ahogy kihúzta péniszét Sakurából, teljesen magába engedte Sakura péniszét, majd mikor elmélyedt Sakurában akkor kicsúszott belőle Sakura pénisze... Sakura látta mennyire szereti Sasuke az ő péniszét, de nem volt képes elmondani ennek ellenére valamit, amit nagyon el kellett volna neki mondania... hamar el is hessegette a gondolatot, és élvezte amit Sasukétól kap... végül mikor Sasuke kifáradt mélyen bele engedte péniszét Sakurába, majd ráfeküdt.

Mond csak, mennyire gyakran fogjuk mi ezt megismételni? – kérdezte félve Sakura.

Amilyen gyakran csak akarod. – súgta Sasuke Sakura fülébe.

És meddig csináljuk? – változott Sakura hangja kajánra.

Addig mozogsz bennem, ameddig akarsz... – erre Sakura a klónját mozgatni kezdte Sasukéban, mire megcsókolta Sakurát, ezt követően viszont Sakura pénisze az arca előtt volt, amit gyorsan szájába is kapott. Az igazi Sakura csak élvezte ahogy kicsit mozog benne Sasuke, és ahogy nagy hévvel szopja az ő péniszét... ahogy a klón elmenet mindkettő eltűnt, majd Sasuke apránként lenyelte Sakura nedveit... – Ahogy látom elfáradtál aludj jól. – csókolta meg Sakura nyakát, majd elaludt.

Ezt követően a szex oda vissza fontos elemévé vált a kettesben eltöltött idejüknek, de Sakura még félt vissza költözni Sasukéhoz...


End file.
